


Liar in Marble

by JustSimon



Category: Yume Nisshi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after some events of Yume Nisshi. Usotsuki love Pholus, but her road to his heart is uneasy.
Relationships: Usotsuki/Pholus





	Liar in Marble

Despite on some kind of age gap Usotsuki have feelings to Pholus and to make him love her, she often visited him and his lil sis Trisha. In one day Pholus just asked her.  
'What are you plotting?' "Nothing my dear Pholus, i just want that you love me." 'You lying! I know you have some devious thoughts, but you don't fool me in this time, i watching for you Usotsuki.'  
Mostly of time Uso just watched for Pholus and his hobby, but sometimes she helped him with his sculptures and materials.  
'Just you know, that i let you help with my sculptures doesn't mean that i trust you.' "Don't you worry Pholus, i knew that road to your heart will be rocky and twisted, but i am ready to it anyway." 'Yeah, right, give that thing please.'  
Uso-chan tried to help even more, by playing with Trisha.  
'Hey hey what are you doing?' "Don't you see it Pholus, i thought that Trisha is bored to be alone all day, so i decided play with her." ;Pholus look, she gave her doll forever, its so cute, big bro, something wrong?; 'Uh no, i mean, i just, nevermind.'  
With time Pholus finally gave his trust to Uso-chan and let her watch for Trisha when he need to go on some business.  
'Are you sure that you can do this.' "Ofcourse Pholus, don't you worry, Trisha will be fine." 'If you say so, then see you later.' "See you later dear Pholus."  
In one day Usotsuki even were a model for his obscure sculpture.  
'Uso-chan, its can be a very weird request, but, can you pose for me, i need this for my new sculpture, so can you do this weird request?' "Of course i can my dear Pholus, but i have a question, should i take off my dre-" 'No no no, just stay still, it will be enough.' "Ok."  
After a five minutes.  
'Done, you can look at this, sorry, my art is very obscure and abstract, so its can be hard for yo-' "I like it." 'Eh?' "I can't explain this, but, i can see myself, my other self which i try to hide, which i want to make disappear." Unbelievable, you actually understood my idea.' "My dear Pholus, after all this time, which i spent in your company, i can read you very well, even through your sculptures." 'I-i see.'  
Even if he denied that but with time it seemed that Pholus used to company of Uso and got some feels to her too, he decided make step in their relationships.  
'Usotsuki, after all this time when you spent with us i realized, that you actually changed, i can see that you not that liar anymore, Trisha loves you and to be honest, i think i love you too, so, i have a question, do you still wanna date with me?' "Oh my god, do you really mean it?" 'Yes, Usotsuki, be my girlfriend.'  
Usotsuki walked closer to Pholus, took him for a hand and said.  
"Yes, a million times yes." 'Ok, but, we need some rules, since you are younger than me on a three years, we can dates only in dream and well, in our with Trisha House, but, in secret from Tri-' ;Pholus i know everything.; 'Huh? Trisha.' ;You can't hide something like this from your lil sis big bro. And i support you and Usotsuki.; "Looks like we don't have a problems home dear Pholus." 'R-right .'  
From that day, in secret from some people Usotsuki and Pholus became a couple, now when Uso accepted by Pholus and Trisha, she have a dream, make their own Marble House where only she, Pholus and Trisha can live peacefully.


End file.
